


Jack

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Children of Earth Fix-It, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever miss him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

“Do you ever miss him?” the Doctor asked in his ear one night when they were lying very relaxed against one another.

“Of course.  Don’t you?” Ianto replied, pulling the Doctor against his chest.

The Doctor nodded.  “We could find him.”

“And say what, exactly?”

“We could tell him we missed him.”

“He left us, remember?”

“Only after we left him.”

“Hey, I died!” Ianto said indignantly.

“So did I!”

“After setting him up with a shag,” Ianto grumbled.

“Yes, well… It was Jack!”

“Yes.” Beat. “So shall we go and find him?”

“I’ll set the coordinates.”

And they did.


End file.
